Patent Document No. 1 teaches a reciprocating compressor comprising a cylinder block provided with cylinder bores, pistons fitted in the cylinder bores, a front housing opposing one of the end faces of the cylinder block to cooperate with the cylinder block and thereby form a crank chamber accommodating a piston driving mechanism, a valve plate opposing the other one of the end faces of the cylinder block and provided with suction holes and discharge holes communicating with the cylinder bores, a rear housing provided with a suction chamber and a discharge chamber and opposing the other one of the end faces of the cylinder block with the valve plate inserted between them, strap-shaped suction valves fitted on the end face of the valve plate opposing the cylinder block to abut the valve plate, thereby opening and closing the suction holes at tip portions, discharge valves fitted on the end face of the valve plate opposing the rear housing to open and close the discharge holes, and through-bolts passed through the front housing, the crank chamber, the cylinder block, the valve plate and the rear housing to assemble them as a unitary body, wherein the valve plate is roughened at the portions around the suction holes to be abutted by the suction valves to decrease adhesion of lubrication oil existing between the suction valves and the valve plate, thereby preventing the adhesion of the suction valves to the valve plate to prevent delayed opening of the suction valves, enhance the performance of the compressor, and prevent self-excited vibration of the suction valves.
Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-064196